battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-25373667-20150403171858
OOC: Continue the surface battle here. IC: The destruction of the Colorado-class heavy battlehip greatly boosted the NAR fleet's morale, and also attracted the attention of a fairly decent sized US battlehip task force, centered around another Colorado-class, and five other lighter battleships. Six battlecruisers, 14 cruisers, 34 destroyers, and 57 frigates complemented the small fleet, along with several dozen carrier launched aircraft. The US planes screech in, ready to bomb several NAR ships, but are first met by a screeening force of multiple NAR fighters. The planes engage in heavy dog fighting, but several US bombers get free, not without casualties, of course. Before they can reach their tergets, however, they are met by walls of flak from 127mm DP guns and thousands of lighter AA guns, lasers, and missiles. Only 7 planes make it through, and score several hits on a Vindicator-class, and a few frigates. The Vindicator-class's heavy armor wards off the attacks well, and damage control quickly stops the bleeding. Several IHA-1A interceptors fly in, and unleash a barrage of anti ship missiles at the Colorado-class's bridge, knocking out targeting systens, including radar. Now, she's firing blind. With her eyes down, the Colorado-class blindly opens fire, scoring amost no hits on the NAR fleet. Damage control and repair teams rush to get her radar back online, while the NAR fleet assembles. The NAR ships split into two wings. The larger first wing, composed of Lead Rain, Steel Thunder, 8 Vindicator''s, 6 ''Malevolence''s, 4 ''Shell Shock''s, 5 ''Indomitable''s, 5 ''Illustrious''es, and ''Argo, along with many other cruisers, destroyers, and frigates, charge the US fleet head on, while the second, smaller wing attacks from the side. Aircraft for several light carriers also move in to support the action, along with multiple IHA-1A interceptors. From below, an NAR sub force moves in, torpedoing multiple ships, while a squad of 8 midgets move into the center of the fleet, fire off several torpedoes at enemy ships, and occasionally kamikaze into enemy vessels. One midget torpedoes and kamikazes the Colorado-class, causing moderate flooding. The first wing of NAR ships pushes forward, firing at the US fleet with thousands of 127mm, 400mm, and 460mm shells. Once at a range of a mere 5,000m, the NAR fleet unleashes yet another punishing missile barrage, sinking many lighter ships, and heavily damaging heavier ones. With the bulk of the US fleet distracted, the second wing of NAR ships attacks from the side, catching the US fleet off guard. Before the US fleet can react to this new threat, a battleship, two battlecruisers, four cruisers and many lighter vessels are already knocked out. With nearly half its ships knocked out, the Colorado-class gets its radar back. Firing off its dozens of 530mm guns with great accuracy, the Colorado-class manages to sink multiple NAR ships before being the target of the bulk of NAR firepower. With all heavy warships (battleships and battlecruisers) opening fire on the Colorado-class, her damage control crews are never left without a break. However, damage is starting to show, as thousands upon thousands of shells rain down on her decks. Finally, several NAR battleships break out their guided munitions. With them loaded in their guns, they fire a huge, hyper accurate broadside at the Colorado-class. 14 460mm shells hit one of her turrets, and a lone 400mm shell sails into her bridge, killing her captain and most of her senior officers. The turret hit is completely blasted, but fortunately, her magazine did not explode. However, five IHA-1A intereptors fly in, and fire off all their missiles (40 total) at the destroyed turret. The magazine can't stop the overwhelming fire power, and explodes, ripping the bow off the ship, and causing her to go down Titanic-style. The rest of the US ships either retreat or scatter, except for a few. Two cruisers and eight destroyers make a torpedo run at Steel Thunder, but are quickly mowed down by a hail of 460, 400, and 127mm shells. A US battleship lunges at a group of Andromeda-class destroyers, who scatter, and start peppering the battleship with volleys of 127mm gun fire. Once the destroyers get close enough, they unleash a volley of 550mm torpedoes. The battleship dodges many of them, but many still hit their mark. 16 torps hit the side of the US battleship, causing her to capsize. The NAR fleet reorganizes, and continues to sail forward.